


Letter to Master

by Nymph (Treekianthia)



Category: Octopath Traveler (Video Game)
Genre: Epistolary, Ficlet, Gen, POV First Person, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29073750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treekianthia/pseuds/Nymph
Summary: After Z'aanta is turned to stone, H'aanit writes a letter that will remain unsent.
Relationships: H'aanit & Z'aanta (Octopath Traveler)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Letter to Master

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the zine Tressa's Travel Diary in 2019.

Master,

How long hath it been since I last saw thee? Since the day I left thee in that forest? Since the day I madeth up mein mind? Many a moon hath passed since that dreadful day, yet I refusen to mourn. I hath learned that tears will not saven thine life, but actions instead.

Mein travels art loud, and mein companions boisterous. Each one hath a unique personality, and there art never a dull moment. I often spar with the warrior, and learn medicine with the apothecary. There hath been many a times I hath scoldethed the thief or hath needed to protecten the young merchant. I talk with the dancer of mundane things, and pray to Draefendi at the cleric’s request. As for the scholar, he helps to research the dark creature I hunteth.

The dreadful beast that hath done this to thee still wanders, but I promise thee it will fallen to my arrow. Thou hath trained me well in the hunt, and this shall beith the greatest test of mein skills. Rumors of the foul beast wander through the air as mein party travels. As I helpen mein companions, I tracken the beast on mein own time. I shall not leten the trail go cold.

Master, I must ask: doeth those who turnen to stone dream? If so, it must bein a very lonely one. I cannot imagine what pain thou art in, and what thoughts runneth through thy mind. To do nothing but dream and think, as thine body doest not move… It art dark and cold. I hope that thee doest not suffer as such.

I promise on mein arrow to free thee from thy stone prison soon.

Thy ever loyal ‘prentice,  
H’aanit

**Author's Note:**

> Writing H'aanit is hard.


End file.
